Demonic
by Karlsdash
Summary: Starts 2 years before Hogwarts, harem, manip!dumbles, weasel bashing, and ferret slashing.  Dark!harry, powerful!harry.  Will update bimonthly
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is going to start two years before Harry turns eleven. Dumbledork and some weasley bashing, ok a lot of weasley bashing, and as usual everything is owned by JK except what came out of my head. Thanks all for reading, and review. I won't respond to flames, but will definitely say at least thanks for any constructive criticism. Dark!harry, Dom!harry, harem. real harem.. no slaves in control. Oh ya not mine, just playing in JKRs sandbox… and last one of those you will see.

Demonic

Harry sat alone in his closet under the stairs, wishing for a friend to find him, but knowing that his cousin would keep them all away. Giving up on the fact that a friend would not be found, Harry decided to find another way to keep himself occupied. Thankfully he was introduced to the library by a teacher that felt sorry for him.

After school the day after his birthday he decided to explore the wonderful world that he was introduced to. When in the library he found a reading nook, and spent many hours getting lost in the different worlds that the library provided, one of his favorites was the Dragon rider of Pern series, and forgotten realms (both trademarked yatta yatta).

Harry had spent so much time in the library that he had read everything that could even be described as fiction, and started on all the other books in the library, by the end of the year Harry was forced to look in the restricted sections and all over the library for another book to read. While looking for something else to read Harry kicked the bottom of one of the stacks, causing the wood to come away from the bottom of the stack. Kneeling down Harry looked into the space that was left and found a book, a book with no title. Grabbing the book, Harry checked in the front to see if it had been checked out recently, but there was no card to show that the book even belonged to the Library! Seeing this Harry quickly hid the book underneath his sweatshirt and left the library.

When he finally arrived back at the house Harry took the book into his cupboard and began to read. The book was filled with numerous rituals and blood magic, Harry figured that the book was someone's very messed up idea of a science fiction universe. Yet he could not bring himself to put the book down, he continued to read the book. With something new every day and every time he picked the book up, Harry figured that he was skipping things. Only to find them the next time he looked, yet somehow Harry knew that this wasn't the case, there was something extremely odd about that book he had found. Odd in a way that was at once both horrifying and familiar to him, reminding him of something from his past, and forcing Harry to think about his future.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was not sure if the book that he found was actually true. Or whether someone just had a really messed up imagination that they decided to write down and hide. Harry was having a hard time believing anything that was in it. He figured that anything having to do with magic and warlocks was a fake, after all was he not beat for even mentioning what he thought would be fun? Magic, and dragons, ghosts all things that even the slightest mention of, caused him to get tied to the stairs and beaten. Harry though just could not set down the book, it was beyond anything that he had ever imagined, and Harry could not stop hoping that somehow someway, this book was real and would lead him onto an amazing adventure that he could only hope to survive.

About a month after Harry's birthday he was sitting in his favorite spot in the library with the book, he had covered the lesser demons, imps, hell hounds, succubus, nephilia, and was moving onto the greater demons, where there was nothing sometimes except for a description of the being that would be summoned when performing the ritual. What caught Harry's eyes though was a ritual at the back, called "Revelation" all that the ritual had as a description was:

This will reveal whether or not you have any amount of demonic blood in you.

Harry with all of that oh so helpful information, Harry decided that this was exactly something that he needed to perform, and proceeded to perform the "Revelation" ritual that would determine if he was part demon or not. But before he did that Harry knew that he needed to make sure that he would not be disturbed by his relatives. Moving the bed and trunk in front of the door gave him the privacy he thought he would need as well as made plenty of room for the diagrams, and designs that were required for the ritual.

With a quiet "Here goes" Harry sat down and began to draw. Many hours later Harry was finally down with the swirls and twirls that made up the ritual designs, and spent a little bit of time making sure that they were drawn to perfection. As Harry started the ritual it began to get dark as Halloween night fell on Privet Drive.

As dark night began to break, Harry was just starting the ritual that was soon to show whether or not he had any demonic blood, blood that would allow him to harness demonic powers and learn to use them. As Harry started the ritual he failed to notice that there was some other presence in the room watching as he began to chant and slice into his body. As Harry began to squirm in pain, the room began to feel like a murder was going to happen, this meleavonce that was felt began to form as a huge demon began to have a corporal form. "What fool, is this?" the demon asked. "Who dares to disturb the old one!"

Harry stammered "I do, old one. I have a desire that these relatives in my house are not related to me, and that somewhere I have others that I can go and stay with, my relatives treat me as if I am nothing more then a slave." The demon was enraged as it tested the blood that was in the wards containing it. "You feel of the fire boy, and ones suchs us should not be servants to any other."

"You mean that these people are not my only relatives?"

"Yes, we can find or manipulate it so that you are alone if nothing else fails."

"Then let us go! I no longer care to be here with them."

"Release the wards boy, and I will take you away frmo here."

Harry smiled, "But isnt it true that I must bind you to me before I release you, otherwise you are free to do what you will. Even kill me?"

At Harry's words the demon smiled, "Boy, you are definitely of the fire, and yes you must bind me to you, the ritual is little known though. So you might have to take a chance that I will not kill you."

Harry smirked up at the demon, "I have already researched a binding ceremony, and hopefully it will bind you fully to me." with those words Harry switched to what sounded like gibberish to him but was almost painful for the demon.

"Boy quit that! Those words are foul, and painful to one such as I. Is there another ritual that you can do?"

"No old one, there was no other ritual that would enable me to bind you to me." Harry had spent a long time looking through the book that he had found, without any luck as it happened to be and had also spent time looking through the library to find any rituals. Finally finding one in the exorcist training manual, by archbishop Johnson.

"Boy, I will give you a better ritual that will not cause me such pain. I do not want to feel that much pain as I am not lesser that pain gives me the feeling of being alive." With out any warning the demon launched into the a description of a ritual that if Harry had been thinking would have caused him to puke. Yet somehow in the presence of the demon he was unable to realize that he should be disturbed by what it was describing.

Harry excitedly began to perform the ritual that had been described by the old one, and when he was halfway through Harry began to feel pain that was undescrible, he faltered for a second and then forged on as Harry knew that if he did not finish the ritual the demon could possibly brake through or would return to the fires of the abyss.

"Boy, why did you not say that you were already possessed? Although the spirit doing so is rather weak."

"WHAT I am possessed? I had no idea, who or what has possesed me? I have never invited something to share my soul, I only just this month felt like I could manage the ritual to even bind a demon."

"This makes things different, boy I cannot be bound by someone that is possessed. I must do a full bond with you so that I can fight the other possesser in your soulscape, and mindscape."

"What mus, must i do?" Harry stammered.

"Break the warding and allow me to possess you by saying my name, which I will give you, and I invite you into my soul, to bond completely with me and protect my mind and soul from that which tricked me into possession, to heal my body, and create the channels for my magic to flow through." the demon switched from the level of a conversation to an almost indistuingishable whisper "Harry, my name is Ahgbamarik."

Harry taking a deep breath, "Ahgbamarik I invite you into my soul, to bond completely with me, and protect my mind and body from that which tricked me into possession, to heal my body, and create channels for my magic to flow through."

With a flaming roar that shattered the windows and cracked the walls, the demon began to shrink to near Harry's size, and the shadows of both became bound to each other as the demon and Harry's souls bonded. Harry fell to the ground as his scar began to bleed and smoke, causing emmense pain. Harry shrieked with the agony that was peircing his head. "Ahgbamarik, why does this hurt so much?"

"Harry boy, the soul particle that has attached itself to you is causing this pain, as I am destroying it. The act that created it gave you the scar that distinguishs your features. I can force all of its memories into you if you want."

"Ahgbamarik would this cause me to become like him? Or would I stay myself?"

"Harry you would stay yourself, you would just have all of his memories and abilities, in fact from what I can tell you would actually control all his monies and properties as you defeated him, and magic now considers you the head of his ancestral house, and in control of everything."

"Ahgbamarik, thank you for the explanation. Why do I no longer feel pain?"

"You no longer feel pain Harry, because I have blocked it from you. As well, Harry could you call me Red? I would prefer that none other then you know my true name, and with that name the ability to control me."

Harry had to think about that, "Red, does this mean that someone who knows my true name can control me?"

"Yes Harry, someone that knows your full true name could control you, but as we have soul bonded your true name has changed, and is now up to you on what it can be. Your original true name is Harry James Potter. You can however change this to whatever you want."

"Red, how do you know this? I didnt even know that my name is Harry James Potter, I thought it was Harry Freak."

Red began to boil with rage at the fact that Harry had been so treated, "Harry you can ask me to extract revenge on those foolish mortals that caused this pain to you. Also when you change your name I will know what it is because of our bond."

Harry, began to think about names that he could take. Eventually Harry decided that he could keep Harry as his common name and make his true name Hadrian as that would allow Harry as a common. Red thought that this would work rather well for him, as it was exactly something that a demon would do.

"Harry, I forgot to tell you that the bond between us would change things for you, because of how old I am, and well how relatively young that you are. You are going to need certain things that you wouldnt normally, these requirements are relatively simple, you will need to masturbate now instead of in 4 years, and you will like meat much rarer. Basically a sear on both sides so that the middle is warm and as close to the real thing as possible."

"Those dont sound to bad Red, I like meat a little rare already since that is the only way that I am able to eat." With those words Harry had finalized the future for those relatives that had treated him this way. Red decided that he would not till Harry what his plans were for the foolish mortals that had harmed his bonded.

"Red have you finished with the spirit that was possessing me?"

"Yes Harry, and you would get the most benefit if you go to sleep and allow our bond to settle as the memories are absorbed, it wont be painful but it will be uncomfortable if you are awake as the bond settles."

"Ok Red." Harry pushed the bed back agains the wall, and moved his dresser as well. Harry was so tired that he just stripped his clothes and fell into bed.

When Harry woke in the morning he noticed that he felt hungry and thirsty as usual in the morning, but his body felt like he had been run over by a lorry. Stumbling to the loo he took care of his usual rutine and went to the bathroom as well. Walking downstairs and into the kitchen Harry began to cook breakfast for his aunt, uncle, and cousin. Grabbing the oil, sausage, bacon, and eggs Harry began to make enough breakfast to feed 7 people, sneaking bacon and sausage as they finished so that he could take the bite off of his hunger. He started the coffee and toast as his Uncle Vernon walked into the kitchen. "Boy is breakfast ready yet?"

"Just finishing, Uncle Vernon." Harry grabbed silverware and plates and placed them onto the table. Putting down three places for his relatives, as he was not allowed to eat at the table, but rather had to take his toast back to his room. As Harry began to place the food onto the table he remembered the night before and looked into the kitchen window to see if he could see any changes. Not noticing that his hair was slightly reddish orange, he found no changes and thought that he had just dreamed up everything that had happened.

_Not very likely Harry, what happened yesterday was real. You and I are bonded, something that has not happened in the last 6000 years._

"Did you say something Uncle Vernon?"

"NO Boy, now make some more bacon, I have finished everything here and Dudley will want some for his breakfast."

_Harry talk in your head, no need to let your relatives know about me, we can keep it a secret until we spring it on them. Speaking of secrets did you know that you are a wizard?_

_WHAT! My uncle told me that their is no such thing as magic, and any time I mention it I am tied to the banister and beaten bloody, then thrown into the cupboard under the stairs without food._

_Oh Harry, what your uncle knows is not even close to what is the actual._ Harry was forced to rethink everything that had been told him by his uncle and began to hope that he had an escape from the house at Privet drive.

_Red do you mean that my parents did not die in a car crash because they were both drunk? That they actually loved me and and did not want to leave me? I was wanted by them, and not abandoned due to stupidity?_

_No Harry, they were both wizards, powerful ones to if what I have seen of your core is correct. I meant to tell you though that the soul that was possessing you, well trying goes by the name Lord Voldemort. He was the one that killed your parent and tried to kill you._

_Red why would anyone try and kill a baby, I mean, I was only a year old when they died. I did not do much more then go to the bathroom and eat._

_It seems Harry that Voldemort was told about a prophecy concerning you and himself. That said that neither of you could die but at the hands of the other. After hearing the prophecy Voldemort decided that you must die, as he has always searched for immortality._

_Why me though Red, why my parents? _

_It seems though Harry that he himself was a halfblood and was worried that you would try and take his place or kill him. That fear was what caused him to attack you and your family that night 8 years ago. But enough of this for now Harry. The memories and our bond are both finally settled in your mind, and I would like you to explore your mind through meditation so that you can see the things that you know instictively know._

_What do you mean instictively?_

_Harry when you absorbed his memories you were able to learn everything that he had as if you were born knowing it. Allowing you to build from what he knew, and giving you more power. All of his skills and abilities are now yours, so when you meet him in battle the only thing that you will be lacking is experience. _

_Sooooo I will be his equal already? Wait you said that there would be a letter that would explain thing for me in a couple years?_

_Actually Harry there is a whole nother world that exists hidden from those that do not have magic. In fact there might be something that we need to do in the magic world that would greatly benefit the both of us. After all you are not the first to call me to this realm. See if you can get your uncle to take you into London so that we can get into the magical world._

Harry broke off conversation after realizing that his uncle had been trying to catch his attention for the last couple minutes.

"Boy today is our Duddykins birthday, and I refuse to allow you to ruin it. Unfortunately Ms. Figgs had something come up, and wont be able to watch you today. We are going to the zoo like we always have and you will accompany us. But if anything funny happens anything at all, you will spend a week in the closet without food!" Vernon was hissing the last part.

"Uncle Vernon, why dont you drop me of in London at the corner of Piccadilly park and pick me up at the end of the day? Then you dont have to worry about anything happening at the zoo."

"Boy what do you have planned? What reason do you have to be in London?"

"Uncle Vernon, I know that there is a library close to there that I want to visit. But I know that you wont take me into London for that specifically."

"Fine boy, we will drop you off so that you can go to the library but if you get in trouble then we will deny knowing you."

Harry was excited to be able to finally see London, but what was making him almost shake was the fact that he would be able to see the magic world and find out what exactly happened to his parents.

_Red did you hear? We are going to be able to go to the magical world!_

_I heard Harry, and do not worry I will keep you safe as we go through the nonmagical world._

THUMP! Dudley began to jump down the stairs as he finally came down to have breakfast before they all piled into the car and headed into London. While in the car, Harry had to put up with Dudley punching him in the arm for the 2 hours that the trip took. After getting dropped off at the corner with a map of the underground, his relatives left to go to the zoo.

Follwing Red's advice Harry began the long walk to the tavern The Leaky Cauldron. When Harry arrived at the tavern the bartender came around and said "Lad, do you need help to get through the portal?"

"Yes thank you," Harry replied, and followed the bartender to the backroom where he pushed some bricks around a broken one that then opened up into bright daylight. Harry just stood there staring as the crowds in front of him were dressed in odd robes and pointy hats. Harry looked back to the bartender and opened his mouth to ask a question, but Red quickly told him to get through the portal and that he would lead him from there.

_Harry follow the road back to the end of the street it will dead end into a place called Gringotts. It is run by gobins, and they respect strength, combat, and firmness. However any disrespect will be met with the same, plus difficulties in getting your money and items out of any vaults that you have._


	3. Chapter 3

AN: BLAH BLAH not mine, alright so Harry is gonna get a little more powerful here, gonna do some more rituals. But these are gonna help him out in the magic side. Oh and hes gonna be rich .

_Red and Harry talking_

Chapter 3

Harry walked into Gringott's quickly not wanting to stop and talk to anyone that he did not have to, he failed of course to notice the pink haired woman that turned right around and followed him back into the building. Harry went to the first teller that was not busy with anyone else and asked to see his vaults.

"Excuse me sir, can I go to my vaults please?"

"Do you have your key?" the goblin replied.

"No I do not, I was never given a key, nor have I been given any information about whether I have vaults or not in the magical world."

"Very well then, we will need to go do a blood test to see if you do indeed have a vault under Goblin supervision. Boneaxe take this youngling to the Inheritors office."

"Sir! Follow me young one." The goblin replied and began to walk off. Harry was forced to move quickly in order to keep him insight and be able to follow through the crowds to a door at the back of the room. Once through the door, Harry quickly lost any sense of where he was as the goblin Boneaxe led him through twists and turns and ups and downs that made no sense to Harry. Finally after what seemed like forever but was really only about 5 minutes they arrived at a door with some writing on it that Harry had never seen before.

Upon entering the room Harry was surprised at how small the room was with only a desk and some file cabinets along the sides, he was so interested in the furnishings that Harry missed the old goblin that was sitting behind the desk.

"BOY, what are you doing in here?"

"Sorry sir, I was sent for an inheritance test was what the teller told me."

"Of course that is why you are here. This is of course the inheritance office."

"Sir I apologize for seeming to ignore you I was just surprised at how little was in here, and how there didn't seem to be anyone here."

"It is a travesty that your Head of the wizengomet has caused this to happen. He does not want old families that have squib lines to come back. He is trying to steal the money from old time families to line his own pockets and it is horrible that this has happened at all."

"I can also see that this has caused you to have a loss has it not?"

"Yes boy, this has caused me loss. Without anyone coming to me for the tests my position here at London Gringotts is getting lower and lower. But enough about me, let us get on with the test. Come over here and give me your hand." Harry went to the front of the desk and held his hand out to the goblin that was still sitting. As his hand came within reach of the goblin in front of him it was suddenly gripped in a hand that felt like iron. The goblin looked at Harry and said, "I am sorry for this, Harry" and slashed his wrist with a silver knife. Gasping in pain, and trying to pull his hand away from the goblin Harry struggled furtively for a couple seconds as he watched his blood drain onto a piece of parchment, as he watched the cut across his hand stopped bleeding and began to heal. His attention was rapidly brought back to the parchment as the goblin told him to watch his history unfold.

As the parchment soaked in the blood his name appeared across the very top with a line leading to James and Lily Potter, then from there it branched multiple times to his grandparents and from there to great grandparents on back to the start of his line. As Harry stood there watching the parchment trace his lineage cabinets began to appear along the wall with different numbers on it. The old goblin in front of him gasped as the room filled and then stretched to fill again. The number of cabinets was insurmountable, and all of the sudden a larger goblin came rushing in to be immediately followed by another 4 goblins. "WHY DID YOU DO MORE THEN ONE INHERITANCE AT A TIME!" the largest goblin yelled.

"Sir, this was only the young mister Potter here's inheritance. He was the only inheritance test that I have run in almost 100 years."  
>"WHAT?"<p>

"Sir, these are all Mr. well Lord Potter's vaults."

The large goblin that had come running in dropped to his knees in wonder. "But there are over a thousand vaults here. How is this possible?"

"It would seem sir that not all of his ancestors just relied on the family vault, there are sometimes as many as 2 or three vaults to a single person. As well they were not absorbed back into the family vault on the death of the individual because they were not ever fully recognized as dead. The family was not sure if they were truly gone or whether they had managed to get frozen somewhere, and therefore they didn't want them to come back and have nothing so most of these vaults are actually small, containing personal items of the individual that they are keyed to."

"But what about these 4 cabinets here by your desk?" the large goblin asked.

"Sir those are the Hogwarts founder's vaults. They just appeared when you ran in, I do believe that they are the final vaults that Lord Potter has inherited." All of the goblins in the room, just turned to look at Harry. _Ah Red… what do I do?_

_Harry I wish I knew, all I can tell you is if they act like they are going to kill you run._

_You are such a great help sometimes Red… I swear I always forget why I bother with you when it is a serious matter._

"Harry you are in the unique position of controlling ¾ of the world's gold reserve. As such, I believe that Gringotts should help you by managing your money."

_Red is this a good idea or should I say that I need to think about it?_

_Harry, tell the nice goblin that you need some time to think about it, as you are in shock and need to know what exactly this entails for you._

"Sir, as I am just now today realizing that I have an inheritance I do need some time to think about everything, and get some advice from my relatives and guardians."

"Harry what we have offered here today is not something that is offered to anyone that comes into Gringotts, in fact it is not normal at all for anyone to be offered this."

_Red they are not going to let me out easy are they?_

_No Harry… I think that we are going have to go quickly. Sadly the only way for this to be possible is for us to travel through Hell. Although since your half and half this is going to cause some problems for you… _

_What do you mean PROBLEMS! _Harry exclaimed, already thinking that things could not really get any worse for him as the goblins were definitely trying to get him to sign something that he would not want to sign, and would more than likely take away a lot of the money that he had just inherited.

_Well actually traveling this way is going to cause some changes because of how we bonded. Normally it would just cause you to be slightly pale, for a long time, but because of how we bonded it is going to cause you to gain some considerable demonic power. It will in fact cause us to completely bond, so at the end it will not exactly be you and me separately, but more a you or I, that will end up in control at the end of the jump. Thankfully, it is a decision well more of a fight that will happen between the two of us, and since you have already had experience with the soul of Voldemort and absorbing his memories, and well I need a new adventure anyways… I will concede to you. Anyways Harry, it is up to you. Do you want to travel through hellfire, or try and talk your way out?_

_Both? Let us see if they will let me leave._

"I am sorry again sir, but without having time to think this over, I do not think that I can agree or sign to anything at the moment. I have not even heard my parents will."

DAM THIS BOY! Ragnock thought, this would be so much simpler if he would just trust us. We cannot do anything with his vaults unless he signs the deal.. then we can steal just less than half of what is in all of the vaults in fees… "Harry you must understand that this deal is only being offered right now, and it will never be offered again, in this way, so we need you to make a decision before you leave."

"Then sir goblin I respectfully chose not to accept this deal." _Red, get ready to get us out of Gringotts if they make a threatening move, I do not want to lose this money... I am sorry though that this is costing you your existence._

_Harry I prefer to think that this is allowing me to find another existence. _The goblins all looked at Harry as he started to edge towards the door, thinking this boy cannot be allowed to control this much wealth at this young of an age. He would ruin the wizarding world, and with that ours.

"Get him, do not allow him to leave these halls without signing the document." Ragnock declared! All of the goblins quickly unsheathed weapons at this command and made a grab for Harry.

_Red! _Harry cried just as the first goblin managed to get a hand on him, Red instantly used hellfire to escape the bank, claiming the goblins life that had grabbed him in a towering inferno of black fire.

"SHIT," Ragnock exclaimed "I have never heard of a wizard being able to travel by black fire. Has anyone heard of this?"

To a chorus of "No sir" and "Never sire" Ragnock became enraged "THEN FIND OUT IF ANYONE ELSE HAS YOU FOOLS! There is no way Harry was able to get out of here without someone very powerful helping him, the wards around this area of the bank are way too powerful for a boy his age to be able to get out, we might have to wait for our warrior Shadowmaul to get back."

As Harry felt the hellfire consume the goblin that had grabbed him knowledge began to pour into his head. Worse as he and Red reappeared into hell more knowledge came rushing into him as Red gave Harry all of his knowledge and power. All of this information rushing into his head caused Harry to black out.

While Harry is blacked out in Hell, his brain is working overtime to assimilate all the information he got from two different beings giving him all the information that they had inside of them. While the goblins knowledge was focused on the bank information, war and battle spells, Reds information was completely full of a hundred lifetimes of information and knowledge on hell and its denizens. This information was an overload for Harry's poor brain at first, but as everything was categorized and processed Harry started to wake up.

Harry was at first worried as he awoke without recognizing any of his surroundings, but then as memories finished assimilating Harry recognized where he was, and remembered what caused him to be there. "Those goblins will need to pay. Red was the only thing I had that cared about me at all in my life. I will get my revenge." Harry quickly searched his memories for the information from Red about how to travel with hellfire, and then launched himself home. With his brain now containing all of Reds and Shadowmauls memories he was able to start on the basics that he would need to survive. Unfortunately, he did not realize that he was studying forms of magic that had nothing to do with wands,


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry guys i know that this has taken forever to get up and I do apologize, Work was extremely busy as well as some other issues with another job. I was trying to make this one longer then the last couple chapters unfortunately it just isnt that long. I am going to change to once a month or so for updates and try for around 5k words. I apologize again and hopefully you all enjoy the chatper.

As Harry began to work through the memories that he had gained in the last 24 hours, he found out that there were other options for banking then just with the goblins. Harry decided that he would need to look at both of the other options that the goblin knew about, after all until he met with the Gnomes in Zurich or the Dwarfs in Switzerland he would not know which ones he wanted to keep all his funds with.

Of course, Harry remembered that he had no way to get there without Red. He had to try and assimilate all of the memories he had gained so that he would know how to travel, and whether or not he even could travel was a completely different issue for him. Harry was forced to spend the next few days cataloging the memories from Red, before he could even decide which of the other bankers to visit first.

Harry worked as quickly as he could with the memories so that he could get his money and property out from underneath the hands of the goblins that had tried to control him. Deciding that it would be best to visit both of them and see what they could offer him in regards to money management and interest rates.

After going through Red's memories Harry realized that he had a ton of lifetime and magical experience now at his fingertips, and managed to not kill himself when he flashed out to the Gnomes of Zurich. As the hellfire faded from around him Harry found himself surrounded by very angry Gnomes, who were only slightly taller then him, all of them pointing some extremely large looking firearms at his head. "I come in peace?" Harry murmured as he raised his arms into the air.

"Who are you that you dare to come straight into our bank?" One of the gnomes asked angrily. Harry slowly moved his hand over to his forehead and revealed his scar. "So you say you are Harry Potter then?"

"Yes I do say that I am Harry Potter, and I am willing to take verisitaume or whatever you wish as long as it doesn't kill me and you only ask about my identity."

"Very well young Mr. Potter, please come this way." With those words and some hand motions all but 4 of the Gnomes put their weapons down and went back to whatever they had been doing before. As Harry followed the Gnome that had told him to, he was led back into the bank, and very quickly became lost and realized that he might get into a lot of trouble if they left him there. Finally they came to a door that said President Zon'du Kulo.

"Here you go Mr. Potter, talk to President Kulo." With those words the Gnome opened the door, and let Harry inside to talk to the president of the bank.

"Mr. Potter, it is an honor to meet the Boy-Who-Lived finally. What can I help you with sir?"

"Well sir, if you could let me know what benefits that you and your bank could give to me if I transferred all of my accounts here?"

"Mr. Potter we could do a lot for you by giving you better rates then either of are competitors and by getting the transfer done without any fees."

"Alright President Kulo, things sound good, but I still need to talk with one more place before I can make any decisions."

"That is fine Mr. Potter, please let us know when/if you want us to do that for you."

"Thank you sir, I will let you know my decision by the end of the day." With those words, Harry disappeared into black flame as he transferred to the Dwarven kingdom in the center of Stalingrad. As the flames started to drip away from Harry, he found himself confronted with 10 dwarves all holding a mix of halberds axes, and spears pointed or held above him in some way. "Dwarves, keepers of the secret of mithril and guardians of the deep. May your weapons never break and your shield arm be strong."

At these traditional words of greeting the dwarves were stopped cold, "Welcome Youngling, to what do we owe the honor of a traditional greeting?"

"Good dwarves, I come before you to see about moving my accounts from Gringotts, I have found out that I am inheriting quite a lot and I am sure that they are even now trying to get gold out of the vaults that are finally activating again." Harry having just realized what the Goblins were more then likely trying to do was angered at this theft that the fools at the bank were trying to pull.

"Young sir, did you say finally activating again? That would mean that there are vaults that have deactivated since it has been so long since there was a heir strong enough to claim them?"

"Or that they have never had anyone try to claim them good Dwarf." This revelation from Harry had the dwarves very worried. They began to mutter amongst themselves, and some of them were gesturing wildly, and others were caressing weapon hilts like the flesh of a woman. Harry was wondering what he had started... Just as Harry was starting to wonder if they had forgotten about him, one of the dwarves came over and told him to follow to the High Kings office. Dwarves were unique in the fact that the bank was run as a kingdom, with all dwarves answering to a single High King.

As Harry was led to the large center throne room, he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful stone work and gold filigree that was lining the walls, and in some cases were the walls themselves.

Harry walked into the center of the throne room that was almost opulent in the amount of gold and silver that adorned the walls, but Harry noticed that crossed into the gold and silver were weapons of another material that blended into both the silver and gold, and were layered in such a way that they were easy reach for the dwarves and well a 10 year old child as well. Although because of how they were turned they were slightly awkward to draw for someone facing the king. Yet Harry knew that he would be able to get his hands on a weapon and get to the king before the guards could do anything. Harry was always prepared for any craziness especially after what the Goblins had done in trying to take his vaults.

"King Ironstone, this youngling is Harry Potter, come to discuss the benefits of moving his vaults to our bank."

"Young Mr. Potter, why would you move a trust vault from the Goblins of Gringotts? They have served your family faithfully for years."

"My Lord Ironstone, i only do this because theft might have occurred if I had left my vaults inside goblin hands. I have recently undergone an inheritance ritual and found that I am the only surviving or closest heir to a number of families, i have the list here if you want to take a look at it."

"Of course lad, I would love to know exactly what families would be moving to our bank." As the high king stared at the list that was longer then he was tall, and in extremely small print. He began to be worried about the fact that Harry might have broken the king when he showed him the list of names that were a part of his inheritance including Merlin Emries, Morgana La Fey, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. The High King of the dwarves just sat there in silence realizing the possibilities that this left for his people to take a giant leap forward and possibly replace the Goblins as bankers in England. After several long tense moments in which the king was still contemplating the matter at hand, he finally spoke "Lord Potter, we are prepared to move all of your gold, heirlooms, vaults and wards to our control within the hour for free if you would be willing to vouch for us to replace the Goblins when you have the chance in the Wizengomet."


End file.
